Paw Patrol and Friends / Who's Geoffrey?
Chase Ryder Rocky Rex Weathers Everest Skye Marshall Mr Porter Alex It was a bright sunny day in Adventure Bay. Chase was driving along the main road in his truck. At Mr Porter's, Marshall was helping Mr Porter and Alex clean his restaurant windows. Chase was just driving past when he ran over a twig which flicked a tin can into the air. It hit Mr Porter on the head! Mr Porter: Ow!! Marshall: Huh? Marshall turned to see, but forgot to turn off his water cannon. He spraying Mr Porter right in the face! Mr Porter got such a surprise that he threw his sponge and it landed in one of his customers soup! The customer got a surprise and fell backwards out of his chair and knocked all the other tables over like dominos! Chase gasped. Alex picked up the can which started it all. Alex: Where did this come from? Marshall noticed Chase. Marshall: Chase? Chase: No! It wasn't me! It was...uh...Geoffrey! Yeah! That's his name! Alex: Who? Chase: Geoffrey! Mr Porter: Who's Geoffrey? Where is he? Chase: Oh! All the noise scared him off! Marshall: Hmm. What does Geoffrey look like? Everyone around wanted to know who Geoffrey was. Chase: He's....uh......an Eco Pup like Rocky! And Chase raced away! Chase arrived back at the Lookout. He saw Skye and Everest talking. Skye: I just got a call from Marshall! According to Chase, there's a new pup called Geoffrey around! He's an Eco Pup like Rocky! Everest: Really? Then they noticed Chase. Skye: Hey Chase! Marshall just told us about Geoffrey! Chase: Oh! Did he? Then Ryder came along with Rocky. Ryder: Geoffrey? Geoffrey? What's all this talk about Geoffrey? Everest: He's a new pup in the town! Chase saw him! He looks like you Rocky! Rocky: Really? Ryder: Chase? Where is Geoffrey? Chase: Um....he's....er....in one of the tunnels on the outside of town! Ryder: Then take me to him! Chase: Er.....I'll go and warn him you're coming. Chase started driving away very quickly! Ryder: What? Chase! Come back! Stop! Rocky: Chase? Ryder: Quick Rocky! Get your truck! Rocky got his truck, Ryder climbed on and they drove after Chase! Chase was driving as fast as he could to one of the tunnels. Once he got there, he stopped in the middle of the tunnel. Rocky and Ryder stopped outside. Rocky: I think he's stopped in there Ryder. Ryder climbed out of Rocky's truck Ryder: Chase?! What's going on?! Is Geoffrey in there with you?! Chase: Er...yes Ryder! Ryder: Then tell him to come out! I'd like to see him! Chase: Um....but he's really shy! Ryder: Tell him it's alright! He can come out! Chase had to end this as quick as he could. Or Ryder would find out. Chase: Um....uh oh! He's just run away Ryder! Ryder: Has he? Chase: Yes! Chase thought this was starting to go in his favour. But his troubles had only just started! At the other end of the tunnel, Rex was driving his Mclaren at high speed towards the tunnel! He honked his horn as he entered! Chase heard it! Chase: Oh no! REX!!! Rex saw Chase! Rex: OH MY GOODNESS!!! Rex slammed on his brakes! Chase started reversing out of the tunnel! Rex: OUT OF MY WAY!!! OUT OF MY WAY!!! They came within a metre of each other before they exited the tunnel and stopped along side Ryder and Rocky. Who were very surprised! Ryder: Chase?! Rex?! What's going on?! Where's poor Geoffrey?! Rex: Who's Geoffrey? Rocky: He's an Eco Pup like me! Ryder: Didn't you see him Rex? Rex: There wasn't a soul back there! Apart from Chase of course! Ryder: Chase! Explain all this! Chase: I'm sorry Ryder. I made Geoffrey up because I didn't want to get into trouble for causing that accident at Mr Porter's. Ryder: So it was you Chase. No listen! We all have accidents! Why it was only this morning that I spilt some of Rex's car polish! Rex: Indeed you did! Ryder: And Chase! Do you know what I did? Chase: Um! You said Geoffrey had done it? Ryder: No! I owned up! And that's what you should have done early! Chase: I'm sorry Ryder. Ryder: Now then, let's all get back to the Lookout then. Rex: Excuse me?! Don't you have something to do?! Ryder: Oh yes! I need to go to the shops. To get some more car polish for Rex. Rex: That's right! Another thing about causing accidents, is helping fix them! As you clearing forgot about Ryder! Rex started laughing. Everyone joined in with him! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story Category:Paw Patrol and Friends Category:Paw Patrol and Friends Season 2 Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon Episode Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon story